


All you have to do to sit on the train, Lil

by matana



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Community: toddlercon, Dildos, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Incest, NSFW, PWP, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Toys, Twincest, Twins, the person who requested this expressed desire for the characters to be "adults but in funsize"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matana/pseuds/matana
Summary: DeVille twins play with their new toy.





	All you have to do to sit on the train, Lil

When somebody has twins, especially of different sexes, one of the most unique challenges of parenting is to make sure that your precious innocent babies don't gouge each others' eyes over toys. On surface level it is simple: you just always buy two balls, two dolls, two Raptors; but there are nuances underneath that tip of an iceberg which aren't described even by doctor Lipschitz.

And when it came to raising her little rugrats, Betty DeVille believed that a bit of healthy sibling fighting wouldn't hurt anyone (especially if Lil wins). Not to mention that at that particular day in that particular shop there were no other choo-choo trains the twins seemed to love so much. So it was decided. And the game of a wooden throne began, for Lil and Phil both wanted to be the drivers of choo-choo train, not mere passengers, and the DeVille's abode was filled with loud cries of fighting, when sacred unions of blood bonds were broken with kicks, biting, pushing, and pillow fighting.

At least for a couple of days. Then Phil demonstrated that in his little head of his there was a bud of a brilliant tactician. He claimed the choo-choo by scribbling all over the driver's seat and it seemed that his victory was certain. Neither Mom, nor Dad paid any attention to why those particular scribbles seemed to completely demoralize little Lil. Nor they saw anything peculiar in them. But Lil... oh, Lil saw through everything.

"You drew your wiener," she said yet again, both quietly mad and dumbfounded.

"Yup," the proud winner replied, eating his weapon of victory: a red crayon.

"You drew your wiener!"

"Yup, and now if you wanna sit on choo-choo, you hafta sit on me!"

Out of pure frustration because of her loss and Phil's smug crayon-stained face Lil pushed her little brother so he would land straight on his diaper:

"Dis' not fair! I don't have a wiener! And yours is so soft that I can't sit on it!"

And boy was it said from experience. Maybe the twins were still a bit too soft in their heads to do actual grown-up math, but their playful and exploring nature quickly did its thing after Tommy encouraged them to take off their clothes just once and the twins saw each other naked for the first time in their lives, immediately noticing that Lil lacked something that all of her friends seemed to have.

Lil's peculiarity demanded immediate attention, and while Tommy asked her a single question and then completely forgot that she lacked something in her diapers at all, for there was nothing to invent; both Phil and Lil agreed that this deemed further investigation, especially after they discovered a "front" hole in Lil, and who was better expert in holes than DeVille twins? They didn't dig in the dirtiest places imaginable and then ate their underground trophies for nothing.

Too bad that Mom was so angry at them for being naked. And if Mom was so angry just about that, what would she do if she caught them in the middle of their innocent girl spelunking? So the twins had to adapt and learn to not only be creative, but also stealthy enough. And as their stealthiness evolved, so did their research. Very soon just looking at Lil's hole wasn't enough for her brother.

Their next step in the playful research was dictated not only out of curiosity, but out of love and care for each other as well. Phil played with his pee-pee from time to time when he was left alone in bath. He found it pleasant and a little bit ticklish, and after being sure for so long that Lil was doing the same thing, he sincerely pitied her, for she was unable to play the same way — and it felt so good!

So he suggested to insert a finger into Lil — maybe she would feel good and ticklish too? She didn't seem to like it too much at first, but then some weird goo appeared inside of Lil, and suddenly both Phil was able to study his sister more thoroughly, and Lil started to enjoy it much more!

They tasted that weird goo afterwards, naturally, and found it delightfully exquisite (that at least they would say if they knew the word...), almost on par with sweets. Lil beamed with pride that she was more gross than her brother and made some tasty goo all by herself. Phil argued, that if not for his finger, then there would be no goo at all. They fought for a bit over that. Then they agreed. Then they feel asleep under a soft blanket in a tender brother-sisterly hug.

The next day it was Lil who proposed to play with her little brother's peen. After all, if Phil felt good from playing by himself, then it's only logical that he would feel even better if Lil played with him? The younger twin was reluctant at first, but "why not" prevailed — and he did play with Lil the other way yesterday…

Needless to say, both were delighted by the result of that play session, even if it didn't produce as much sticky goo as yesterday.

After those first steps their games became only more risky, involved, but also tender and full of love and care for each other. The most difficult part was to make sure that Mom and Dad wouldn't know. They didn't tell their friends anything either — the twins figured that they weren't interested in this kind of games anyway.

And neither wanted to accept that, but both knew that it wasn't something that they should make known to anyone ever. They felt that everyone else would just start to talk very loud if they find out. And maybe even try to separate them. They knew that they were doing something that "good" boys and girls do not — but they also knew that they weren't doing anything bad either. It was no worse than eating worms. Certainly better than the majority of things Angelica did to them. And it felt even better than eating. But adults will make a fuss and other toddlers will say that this is gross anyway, just like with worms.

And now they were fighting over a toy train driver's seat. Or was it something more?

"You can't sit on my wiener," said Phil, crawling towards their secret soft toys stash, "but you can sit on this!"

What he extracted from there was enough to catch Lil off-guard and immediately become so extremely invested that even the choo-choo has gone to the background inside her mind. Phil showed her a tiny thing, not bigger than auntie Didi’s lipsticks, but certainly bigger than Phil’s own little peen. They both had no idea how exactly this thing was called, but they were able to see that it looked kinda like Phil’s wiener, only it was more... embossed, and most certainly very firm.

"Where did you get THAT?" Lil asked in surprise.

"Dad had it hidden," Phil replied, walking towards choo-choo and putting the thing right on his majestic drawing. "So, Lil, if you wanna ride choo-choo, you hafta sit tight on that!"

Lil grinned — sure her brother didn’t think that she wouldn’t want to do that?

"Okay," she said with a smile, taking her diaper off. If Dad wasn’t at home, she would’ve undressed completely — but with an adult around the twins had to be more discreet.

After making sure that the thing stands on choo-choo firmly and steadily, Lil moved her lower lips apart and slowly descended upon the make-believe Phil’s wiener. She squeaked when the head started entering her tiny hole — maybe Phil already put fingers in her, but this thing was just so much bigger...

"It hurts!" exclaimed Lil, but her face clearly told that this pain wasn’t too unpleasant.

"You can stop," Phil giggled, "but then I’ll be choo-choo driver forever and ever!"

"No! Way!" Lil’s face crumpled and she pushed the make-believe wiener into herself harder. "I’m gonna sit on it... I’m gonna sit on you! You feel that, Phil?"

"Yeeeah," Phil was in absolute bliss. He watched very closely how "his" wiener was slowly disappearing in his sister, and from this view alone his real wiener felt something very pleasant. Maybe the fact that he was in diapers helped, but he would never feel even closely like this if not for Lil.

"It’s all... in..." Lil panted when her butt met the wooden surface of the toy train. "It’s mine!" she wiggled a bit, enjoying the painful and pleasant feeling of her brother inside.

Or at least they could pretend that it was Phil’s. It didn’t make it any less pleasant anyway.

"But you can ride choo-choo only on me!" just the fact that the make-believe wiener was fully inside of Lil and spreading her tiny wet hole far and wide wasn’t enough for Phil. He wanted more. He craved action. He wanted his sister to ride him.

Lil almost protested that they didn’t agree on that in a first place, but her throat was too busy catching air to do that. Besides, what could she lose from that? Didn’t she also want to ride Phil in a first place?

"Ah!" she squeaked, pushing her legs so the choo-choo train would move forward. The "wiener" obligingly shook upon movement, vibrating for a bit before movement stopped. "It... it…"

Overwhelmed with sudden renewal of already pleasant feelings, Lil just couldn’t describe what was going on.

"I feel that too," Phil was drooling while looking at his sister.

"Ah..." and Lil pushed forward again. Then again. Then she did it harder. Phil’s make-believe wiener vibrated every time, and this was making it very different for Lil to move her legs — her belly and little wet hole were just burning! — but at the same time the last thing she wanted was to stop. She felt that she could ride the choo-choo forever — or at least until dinner, which was about forever in the twins’ terms anyway.

She managed to make a couple of rounds around her excited brother before overwhelming vibration and the feeling of fullness embraced her body strongly enough that she cried loudly and came to a complete halt. And then everything was quiet for a while, save for the twins’ panting…

...until they heard their dad rushing to them.

"Uh-oh," Phil has barely managed to hide Lil’s diaper behind their toys in time. But he did manage, so when their father arrived on the scene, he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, except that both twins were breathing very heavily.

"What’s happened, children?" he asked, not really expecting a reply from them. "Phil? Did you fight with Lil?" he tried to make his voice stern, but failed, as always.

"Nuh-uh," Phil went to the choo-choo and hugged Lil — both out of his love to her and to hide the fact that she took off her diaper. This made Lil feel even hotter than when she was riding, and she happily squeaked, again moving the choo-choo back and forth for a bit.

"Oh, good," their dad nodded when he saw both Lil and Phil embracing and smiling. And so he left in peace, not asking himself why his children were so red in their faces.

Lil and Phil were really happy that their parents happened to be quite irresponsible at times. It made possible for them to love each other in a way not every brother and sister could, and not every parent would understand.

After this choo-choo ride Lil had to take a nap, and Phil happily joined her. They rested in each other’s embrace for now, but one thing was quite certain — this was maybe the first, but definitely not the last ride for both Lil and Phil. There were many other ways to have fun with or without the make-believe wiener; and the DeVille twins weren’t known as incredibly creative for nothing.


End file.
